Teleported
by GravityFallsandBillCipher
Summary: An ordinary girl named Stella loves the show Gravity Falls. But after wearing her favorite merchandise she bought from a single seller, Stella is teleported into the show. She lives every episode the way you know it, but occasionally changes it in some way, making each episode an entirely new episode. DISCLAIMER: THE SHOW DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DOES THE SCRIPT OR ANY CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

I threw my school bag onto my bed. I reached to unzip it but stopped. What was the point of doing homework when you really didn't feel like it? Besides, I already had good grades so one missing assignment that only counted for 10 points really didn't matter. But, my "good student" side got the better of me. It took me five minutes.

I slumped in my desk chair, now able to relax. The school day had been stressful, but at least I always had my one stress reliever to come home to: a good show called Gravity Falls. But, I never imagined myself, not in a million years, living in my stress reliever. But it happened.

My name is Stella. I'm currently 13 years old, but at the start of my story, I was twelve. The same age as the twins. When they turned 13 at the end of summer, I still had another month to go before my birthday. But of course, I spent an entire summer in the course of a couple weeks.

So here goes.

I was sitting in the comfy, very large living room arm chair, awaiting for my packages that were expected to be delivered right around that time. Oh, I was very excited for a necklace, a bracelet, and a shirt. A very special delivery, with items that I could wear everyday as a symbol of my love for the show. It was a necklace of Bill, a bracelet with all the symbols as charms, and a shirt that showed the twins holding hands , The Pine Tree and The Shooting Star. I was already wearing my shirt, Bill Cipher and his gang of Henchmaniacs, chasing after the twins. Weirdmaggedon 3 was my favorite episode.

Just as I peeked out the window, the truck came hauling down the street. Excitement bubbled inside me as the bearded man hopped out of the UPS truck.

I jumped off the chair and and ran for the door. I flung it opened and smiled at the man, who smiled back and handed me the packages.

"Good day, little lady." He said, tipping his hat.

"Have a nice day sir." I said, bowing. He smiled and left.

I closed the door and ran to my mom, who was situated in the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! My packages came!" I squealed. She set down her coffee cup, along with the newspaper.

"That's great, sweetheart. Let's open them up." She got up and grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer. She handed them to me.

"Great!" I said, a big smile plastered on my face.

The blades cut through the packaging like it was nothing. I opened the bracelet first, which was absolutely amazing. Dipper's hat shined in the light. As well as all the others. Mabel's sweater with the shooting star, Bill's triangular form, perfectly yellow, every detail engraved and etched perfectly. Grunkle Stan's Mr. Mystery Fez, and much more. At the end of the bracelet, Stanford's 6 fingered hand. My mom smiled.

"That looks incredible, hon. What else did you get?"

I took that as my cue to open the next thing. It was my shirt. The ink job was incredible, detailing everything correctly. The twins, all scratched up, holding hands on top of the Multi-bear's main head. And then, my necklace.

Stainless steel, the yellow bright and noticeable, and his eye seemed to look around when you moved it back and forth or side to side. But as I was about to set the empty packaging aside, a piece of paper fell out of it.

" _To whom it may concern:_

 _The following pieces of jewelry are not ordinary. Please consider this message as these items may lead to uncertainty and strange happenings. DO NOT READ THIS LETTER OUT LOUD!"_ I read aloud. My necklace vibrated. As did my bracelet.

"You couldn't have said that at the beginning of the letter?" I set the piece of paper on the table and my mom looked at me, questioning what I just read.

"You know, I'm not sure. Probably a mishap." I didn't know what to think of it.

"Well, I think I'm going to put the show on upstairs. This stuff put me in the mood to watch a few episodes." I told my mom.

As soon as I finished that, I could've sworn that the necklace vibrated again.

As soon as I got upstairs, I wasted no time turning my TV on and going to my DVR.

Every episode of season one and season two recorded chronologically on my watch list. I clicked on the first one: Tourist Trapped.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light that exploded from the screen. I shielded my eyes with my arm away from the bright phenomena, temporarily blinded. When I recovered, I was under a bright sun. Trees surrounded me. I continued to look around until someone spoke.

"Ah, summer break."

No, no it couldn't be. It was Dipper's voice, but it was like it was all around me instead of floating into my ears from the TV. The camera panned over to a family, standing at a grill.

"So you want cheese on that, hon?" A man said to his wife.

"Sure, Hank."

Two children were running around. Then a thought fluttered through my mind:

What if… what if I was no longer watching the show, and I was IN the show? Everything that was on my TV screen was now all around me. Forest that I couldn't see before scattered all around, the sky, not 2D, but 3D now. Everything lifelike, engulfing me. But it couldn't be true. It was physically impossible for me to have been standing there, in the first episode of Gravity Falls.

"A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy." Dipper narrated. The camera kept panning until it stopped at the Gravity Falls "Welcome" sign. Oh no.

"Unless you're me."

I hit the ground and covered my head. Dipper and Mabel crashed through the sign in a golf cart, a giant gnome monster chasing them. Wood splinters and tree branches splattered all around me. I got up and bee lined it to the trees. I heard Mabel shout:

"It's getting closer!"

The monster reached out for the cart, but failed. The cart hit a rock and struggled to recover.

"My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. The girl behind the tree is our friend Stella. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, or hiding behind a tree, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror."

I froze. He said my name. He knew my name. Why? How? I gripped the tree so hard, the bark cut into my fingertips. The tree I was standing behind seemed to move. It did move. It was plucked from the ground and hurtled toward the twins. I ran to get new shelter.

"Look out!" Mabel screamed.

They crashed through the sign, and then they froze.

"Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation." Dipper narrated once more. They remained frozen, in mid air for like 30 seconds. That's when I realized the theme song was playing. Come to think of it, I couldn't move either. I was frozen behind the tree. I tried and tried but I couldn't get any of my body parts to move. I started to panic.

"Let's rewind." The scene changed, obviously signaling the theme song was over. I could move again, and I suddenly stood in a house, in a hallway. Dipper's voice echoed around me.

"It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air."

The scene changed again, and I was standing outside near the Mystery Shack.

"They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods."

I walked up the front steps of the Mystery Shack. Run down and falling apart, but hey, that's what made it awesome. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"My sister tended to look on the bright side of things." Dipper narrated. I looked around, noticing a redhead at the counter. She had a bear cap on and a green flannel. Wendy. She barely noticed me.

"But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings."

I hear a scream come from outside, followed by a wild hoot of laughter.

"And then there was our Great Uncle Stan. _That_ guy."

A moment later, Stan was leading tourists around the shack. I hid behind a statue of who knows what. There was no way I could interfere with them, it would ruin the-

It hit me. It suddenly hit me. Dipper narrated from the future, a part of the show that already happened. I already HAVE interfered with the show, and Dipper knows me. I'm his friend, as he said.

"Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called 'The Mystery Shack.' The real mystery was why anyone came."

I chuckled a little. This time, Wendy noticed me.

"Hey, Lady, are you going to buy something or just stand behind that statue forever?" She asked. Great.

"Oh, I'm just looking around." I said back. Idiot.

"Whatever." She said, a little laid back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold The Sascrotch!" Stan Pines yelled. Everyone goggled over a statue in underwear.

Dipper once again narrated, "And guess who had to work there."

I hear Dipper sigh not too far from me. I swallowed and made my way to the counter. I saw something on a shelf that caught my eye. Of course, the pine tree hats, Dipper's signature symbol. I wanted to buy one so bad, so gut wrenchingly bad but I couldn't jack his symbol, that could change literally everything in the show. I had to buy something, otherwise I'd look like a freak, standing around dazedly in a store full of scam merchandise. Mabel suddenly stood next to me. She reached for a large eyeball.

"Ooh!" She squeals, but Stan stopped her. He smacked her hand with the end of his cane.

"No touching the merchandise! Hey, look at this! A customer!" Stan said, looking at me. Well, since I'd already screwed the show up.

"I'm looking for something interesting, whatya got?" I asked. Stan scratched his head.

"Uh, cheap license plates?" He asked me. I shook my head.

And then I realized that I was wearing my Gravity Falls clothes still. My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my shirt, but, it wasn't there. Instead, there was a white tank top, with a dragon in the middle. An outlined, green dragon. My symbol, my very own symbol.

"It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day…"

I suddenly stood behind the counter, behind Stan-bobbleheads. Mabel stood next to me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, even though I knew exactly _who_ she was looking at.

"Shhh! He's over there! He's looking at! He's looking at it!" She returned.

We both spied the boy with the piece of paper.

"Uhh… Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely!"

"I rigged it." She looked at me. "Pretty clever, huh?"

I smiled and nodded. Dipper disagreed.

"Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the 'crazy' part." Dipper said.

"Oh Dipper, she doesn't think so. Right, uh?"

"Stella." I said.

"Dipper, meet Stella! She thinks that idea was just the best! And I agree." She raspberries Dipper before hopping out from behind the counter. I followed.

"And come on Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah but do you have to flirt with every guy we meet?"

"Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now."

Grunkle Stan abruptly entered, burping loudly, but the burp got stuck. He coughed in pain.

"Aw! Why!" Mabel cried. Dipper laughed, then they both turned toward me.

"So, Stella, do you live around here?" Dipper asked.

"Uh…" What could I say? I had no idea what was happening, but I went along with it. "Um, yes, I do. I live in the town. Cozy place, real cozy." I said, my voice emphasizing the "real cozy" part. Dipper nodded slowly.

"All right, all right, look alive, people! I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Not it!" Mabel did as well.

"Not it!" I yelled enthusiastically, instantly regretting what I just did. Idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid. They don't even know you.

"Uh, also not it." Soos added, suddenly in the room.

"Nobody asked you Soos." Stan beamed at him.

"I know, and I am comfortable with that."

"And who are you and why aren't you buying anything?" Stan said, looking right at me.

"Who are you and why are you asking me to buy stuff?" I returned. That was lame.

"I'm Mr. Mystery and… well… buy something, kid!" He urged.

"Grunkle Stan, don't bug Stella. She's our new friend! Our first new friend since we've been here." Mabel gasps, "This is so exciting! We'll be best friends forever!" She booped me on the top of my head. I giggled. Grunkle Stan just looked at us blankly.

"Great. Wendy, I need you to put up this sign."

"I would but I… ugh… can't...ugh reach." Wendy faked.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. Hey, newbie, wanna hang up these signs?" He asked me.

"Yeah right, beer gut." I said.

"Beer gut? I only look like that in my pajamas, kid. All right, let's make it eenie, meenie, miney... You." He pointed to Dipper.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper complained to his great uncle.

"Ugh, this again."

"I'll go with him." I said aloud.

"What? But you just told me- all right fine. But if I catch either of you slacking, I'll personally come out there myself."

"Yeah, I'm failing at taking that too seriously. And I don't even work here, so even if I'm slacking you can't do nothin', old man." I retorted.

"Hey, you better watch yourself, kid. All right, Dipper and Stacy, you've got sign duty."

"It's Stella. Stelllllaaa."

"Hey Stelllllaaa, you want a job?"

"Uhm, sure I guess."

"You're hired."

"Yay! Stella you can hang with us all summer!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly. I was messing up all the dialogue that was already in the show. I sighed mentally.

"That's great, Mabel! I can't wait to get to know you guys." I said to the twins. They smiled, Dipper's a little smaller than Mabel's.

"But Grunkle Stan, I'm telling you. Something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out BEWARE."

"That says BEWARB. And you don't have to worry, Stella's going with you."

"Great, let's go Dipper." I said, grabbing the sign on my way out. Dipper followed shortly after.

"So, your name's Stella?" He asked me.

"Mhm. I live not too far from here." No, you live WAY far from here.

"Oh, that's good. Well, you got a job at the Mystery Shack, that's uhm… exciting."

"Yeah well, I wasn't really expecting to get one." I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, you can basically slack off on work. Grunkle Stan NEEDS us. Nobody else would want to work here. Except for Soos, he's the more passionate one."

"Oh really?" I pretended to be clueless, even though I knew everything there was to know about the show.

"Yup. Anyway, I'm Dipper, which I'm guessing you already know, my sister Mabel, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, and Soos."

"I'm familiar with the names."

"Let's hang this sign up here." He stops at an odd looking tree. I hand him the sign, and he tried to hammer it in, but the metal tree stopped him. He'd found journal number 3.

He knocked on the tree with the hammer again and opened the hatch. He fiddled with a couple of switches that were in there and then a secret hole in the ground opened up.

"What is that?" I asked. But of course I already knew.

"I don't know." He picked it up and flips through it. He gasps.

"What is it?" What did you see?" But before he could answer me, Mabel popped out from behind a log.

"HALLO." She shouted.

Dipper jumped a little.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

"Whatcha reading, some nerd thing?" She asked, reaching for the journal.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing!"

Mabel mocked him.

"What? Are you actually not going to show me? Did you show Stella? If you showed her, I definitely get to know now!"

"Let's go somewhere private." Dipper said, trying to keep the book away from Gompers the goat.

We end up in the Mystery Shack, in it's living room.

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was just being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side."

He showed Mabel and me a page of the journal.

"Whoa. Shut. Up!" She gasped, shoving Dipper.

"What else?" I asked

"Well, get this, after a certain point the pages just… stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared."

The doorbell rang, cutting Dipper off from his train of thought.

"Who's that?" He asked Mabel.

"Well, time to spill the beans." She knocked over a can of beans sitting on the table next to her. "Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date. Woot woot!" She shouted.

"Let me get this straight, in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLE!" She giggled. Dipper turned to me, right as the doorbell rang. "Oh! Coming!" Mabel ran toward the door.

"So, what do you think, Stella? I want to find out who this mystery author is. I have so many questions."

"I think we should find out together. I'll help you."

He gave me a big smile.

"You will!? Thanks! This is great! Mabel would never help me!" Before I could answer, Grunkle Stan appeared in the doorway.

"Whatcha readin' there, slick? Oh, and Stella, I need you to man the counter for awhile cause Wendy's on break."

"Sure thing, boss." I said sarcastically. During our talk, Dipper managed to hide the journal and pull out a magazine.

"That's a good issue." Grunkle Stan commented, assuming he read the cover.

Mabel entered just as I was leaving the living room to "work." She had someone else hooked in her arm. Norman. "Norman."

"Hey family! Say hello to my new boyfriend."

I didn't hear anything else after that. I situated myself in the chair Wendy usually sat in and waited, "waited for customers."

"There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal." I jumped and squealed loudly as Dipper's narration caught me off guard.

I decided there was no point in working, no one would come in anyway. I jumped off the chair and ran to find Dipper.

"Dipper! Dipper!" I yelled out for him. A voice came from somewhere. It was faint but still audible.

"I'm in the attic!" He called out for me.

I ran up the steps as fast as I could. I wanted to help him more than anything else in the world. But I had to do it without giving any of the show away. It would be dangerous, extremely dangerous. I got to the top to find Dipper looking out the window.

"Oh no, Mabel watch out!" He screamed.

I rushed to his side. Outside, Norman was walking toward Mabel with his arms outstretched.

"Dipper, it's alright, watch." I said, cautious of the way I warned him. He watched for a second, and in that second Norman placed a necklace around Mabel's neck.

"We have to do some research, though. Collect evidence." I said.

"Good idea. Let's follow them."

We went through all the scenes, every minute Norman is with Mabel. Dipper, without knowing he was narrating, narrated.

"I'd seen enough."

Dipper and I end up back in the Mystery Shack, and we headed up to their room in the attic.

"Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman." Dipper and I said simultaneously.

"Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!"

Dipper shrieked.

"Ha ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower." She said, flashbacking to when she tried to kiss a picture of Norman on the leaf blower. "That was fun."

"Mabel, Stella and I are trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems." He shoved the journal into her face, she gaspsed.

"You guys he think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"No, Mabel, it's Gnomes!" I yelled. Oh. My. God.

"No, no, Stella, it's a zombie, remember? All the evidence we found?"

"A zombie? Guys, that is not funny."

"We're not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?" Dipper questioned.

"Maybe _he's_ blinking when _you're_ blinking." Mabel suggested.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!"

I listened in on their argument. I didn't think it the right time to say something. Although, it wouldn't have made a difference. I already screwed up the show and the dialogue.

"Well what about _me_ , huh? Why can't you trust me?" She put on her star earrings.

"Mabel," he shook her, "he's going to eat your brain!"

She pushed him off. "Dipper, Stella, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five 'o'clock, and I'm going to be ADORABLE, and he's going to be DREAMY." She shoved us out the door. "And I am not gonna let you two ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES." She slammed the door in our faces.

We sat down at the table.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me. I shrugged.

The scene changed to five o'clock, Mabel coming down to answer the doorbell Norman just rang.

"Coming! Hey, Norman. How do I look?" She greets.

"Shiny…" He returned.

"You always know what to say." She walked away with him and Dipper and I are left to think about what to do. I already knew, I just waited for him to figure it out. He took out the video evidence we collected and watched it over again.

"Stella, Soos was right. We don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and- wait WHAT? Stella, look at this!" He showed me the scene where Norman's hand fell off.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We have to tell Grunkle Stan!" He yelled."Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" He yelled yet again.

Stan was busy telling his tourists about the rock that looks like a face.

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper tried to get Stan's attention. But to no avail.

"He's not listening!" Dipper groaned, obviously frustrated.

"He's too busy with his tourists!" I say.

"Stan! Stan!" Dipper tried once more, ignoring my comment. Then he sees Wendy drive the golf cart up to the shack. He ran after her.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so Stella and I can rescue my sister from a zombie!" Dipper became frantic. She just tossed the keys.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians." She told us. Dipper looked at me.

"Well, I'm not driving." I say.

"Fine. I'll drive." He didn't sound too upset.

We were in the car a second until Soos stopped us.

"Dudes, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies." He handed me a shovel.

"Thanks." Dipper and I say in unison.

"And this is incase you see a pinata."

"Uh… thanks." We said together once more.

"Better safe than sorry!" We hear him yell to us as we sped away.

"Where do we go?" Dipper asked.

"Take this trail and keep going. You should hear something along the way." I suggest. Moron. You can't help him figure out the climactic plot.

"Ok, but what about-" He's cut off by a shrill scream in the distance.

"Don't worry, Mabel! We'll save you from the zombie!"

We heard her call out for help.

"Dipper, through there!" I told him.

We end up at the scene of the crime, the gnomes holding Mabel, Jeff ordering them around.

"Let go of me!" She punched a gnome called "Steve" and he fell to the ground and puked a rainbow.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dipper yelld.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled with him.

Jeff hissed.

"Dipper! Stella! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" One tugs her hair. "Hair, hair, hair!"

"Guys! Look! The boy has brought us another queen!" Jeff yelled.

"What? No! Hey!" I shouted as gnomes gather around me and pulled me towards Mabel.

"Dipper! Do something!" I yelled. The gnomes started to engulf me, pinning me so I couldn't move.

"Stella, we were way off. Hold on, let me see if there's anything…" He reads about the gnomes, and while he does the gnomes manage to tie Mabel and me to the ground.

"Aw, come on!" Mabel says.

"Hey, HEY! Let them go!" Dipper exclaimed.

Jeff tries to explain. "You see, they're not in danger. They are just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our queens for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

He looked at Mabel. Well. What did that make me? The side ho?

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel yelled the exact words I was thinking.

"Yeah!" I agreed. A gnome covered my mouth, and Jeff covered Mabel's.

"Give them back right now, or else!" Dipper threatened Jeff with the shovel.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Don't trifle with the-"

Dipper flung him away with the shovel. He cut us loose. We kicked gnomes away, high fiving as well.

"He's getting away with our queens! No, no, no!" Jeff yelled as the three of us dart away through the brush.

We situated in the golf cart. "Seatbelts." Dipper says.

We fastened in just in time. Well, I didn't worry about a seatbelt. Dipper started to drive away.

"Hurry! Before they come after us." Mabel warned.

Dipper stops the cart.

"No, no, no, what are you doing? Drive, DRIVE!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny."

"Think AGAIN!" I shouted as the gnome monster stomped in front of us. Dipper floored it, moving out of the way in time before one of the arms broke as it smashed the ground where we once were.

"Come back with our queens!" It shouted. "It" is more like Jeff.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel yelled. We hit a bump and I flew out of the cart. I barrel rolled on the ground, smacking several objects as I rolled onto them. Now I seriously regreted not fastening my seat belt.

"STELLA!" The twins hollered from the cart.

"Keep going!" I hollered back. I winced in pain as I raised my arms. My legs started to buckle from pain as well. But I couldn't stand there. I had to run for shelter.

I ran for a tree. I hid behind it, panting and gulping down air. I peered out from behind the tree, only to find it was moving. It was plucked from the ground and thrown toward the twins. I ran for new shelter.

Then I got something like deja vu. Like I had done something like this earlier in the show. I remembered I did. In the beginning, when I first arrived.

I felt a giant pressure engulf my abdomen and my arms. Then I feel like I'm being squeezed. I turn my head to find myself staring at the head of the gnome monster. It held me in its fist. Well, this certainly was not in the beginning. I squirmed and wiggled but no use. We head toward the twins, who have crashed the cart, now running toward the shack. The tree had caused them to flip over. We approached the twins, who had their backs against the Shack wall.

"Stay back, man! And let Stella go." He threw the shovel toward Jeff, the monster, who deflected it with his free hand. The twins grabbed hold of each other and cowered.

"Guys! It's okay!" I tried to comfort them.

"No, Stella! You're in the clutches of the gnomes!" Dipper says back.

"I gotta do it." Mabel says.

"What? Mabel don't do this. Are you crazy?"

"Trust me." She says, to both Dipper and I.

"What?" Dipper questioned.

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me. I know Stella already does. What about you?"

Dipper glanced at the gnomes, then to me, and then to Mabel. He backed away.

"Alright, Jeff. I'll marry you."

"Hot dog! Help me down, there Jason. And keep a strong hold on Stella."

"No, Jeff. Just take me. Let Stella go."

Jeff reached the ground, and pondered that for a moment.

"Alright." He snapped his fingers and I'm tossed toward Dipper.

Dipper helped me up and we turned to watch Mabel get married. She leaned in to kiss him when BAM. She brought out the leaf blower and sucks Jeff halfway in.

"That's for lying to me!" She says as she increased the sucking power and says again, "and THAT'S for breaking my heart!" She increased it once more and exclaimed, "That was for Stella! And THIS is for messing with my brother."

She handed the leaf blower to Dipper. "Wanna do the honors?"

"On three." He says.

They counted together and blast Jeff out of the leafblower, right into the gnome monster, smashing it back into tiny gnomes.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jeff's voice trailed away as he disappeared.

I giggled as I watched.

"Hey, guys? I um… I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me." Mabel apologized.

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." Dipper tried to be comforting.

"Yeah, you did great saving mine." I joked. They both awkwardly chuckled.

"I guess I'm just sad that my boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will_ be a vampire." Dipper said.

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper suggested.

"Awkward sibling hug." Mabel confirmed.

They hugged it out while I smiled. They awkwardly "pat patted" each other.

"And don't think we'd forget you, Stella. You're our friend now. We're going to be getting into a bunch of adventures together." Dipper said.

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ I thought to myself. I was extremely touched by this friendship recognition.

"Yeah, Stella. We're going to have so much fun this summer." Mabel agreed. They enveloped me in a group hug. I hugged back.

We walked into the Mystery Shack shortly after. Grunkle Stan was there, hanging around.

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something? Ahah!"

We started to walk away.

"Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so uh, how's bout each of you take something from the gift shop? On the house, y'know? Stella, you just started working here, and you seem to be good friends with my great niece and nephew so, employee's discount. On the house."

I smiled up at him.

"Really?" Mabel chirped.

"What's the catch?" Dipper asked, suspicious.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something."

Dipper picked the pine tree hat and Mabel the grappling hook. I watched them delightfully and I started to look for my item.

"Stella, we haven't got all day." Stan announced.

"Don't rush me." I say, jokingly. Stan smiled back.

"Kid, you've got some humor."

I look around until I found something. I had never seen it in the show before. Heck, I was never IN the show before. It was a sword. Dusty, and on a shelf. There were others but this one stood out to me. It was a medium sized blade with a leather hilt. On the end of the hilt was a sapphire gem.

"Grunkle Stan, is this real?" I asked as I brough the sword around to him.

"Real as water, kid."

I blew on it and see that the blade underneath is a shiny silver. "I'll take this." I say, still admiring the blade.

"Whooooooaaa. Stella, that's a real sword! We can so bust more gnomes!" Mabel gaped. I chuckled.

"Oh, I think there's a sheath for that sword around somewhere. I'll find it later." Stan says.

I hear Dipper narrate in the background.

"Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked."

I remember the end where Stan is in the basement, in front of the portal. I wave goodbye and headed outside, where a flash of light appears and I'm back in my bedroom, showing that the show has ended. I rushed to my window to see the darkness outside but I found the daylight, daylight from before I teleported into the show.

I ran downstairs and found my mom at the kitchen table.

"Hon, I thought you were going to watch the show?" She asked.

"Wha-? Uhm. How long was I gone?" I asked as well. My mom looked at me as if I have two heads.

"You just went upstairs, sweetheart. You feeling okay?"

"Yes. Fine. I'm not sure." I turned around and headed back upstairs. As I got to the top, I looked down at my clothes. I was in the clothes I had on before I entered the show. My Bill necklace seemed to dim. Yet, earlier it seemed to glow. As did my bracelet.

In my room, I saw that my TV screen was still showing the credits. I grab the remote and and click "watch from beginning" for Tourist Trapped.

I watched in amazement. I was in the show. Recorded. Filmed. Even my dialogue stayed. Everything I had done, everything I had said, everything I had changed, it was all in the show. Even the end, when I found the sword I had changed the entire dialogue. All of it was now a new episode.

I laid back on my bed, closing my eyes. And I hoped that no one would find out straight away that I changed the show. Found out that I was in the show, to be frank.


	2. The Legend of the Gobblewonker

The next day, I woke up and went to school. I nervously sat on the bus, looking out the window, hoping nobody watched the new episode. What would happen if people found out? If they watched the new episode? I would be on an experiment table no doubt.

Surprisingly enough, no one said anything to me. I sighed with relief for the first part of the day, until I was pulled aside by my best friend and Gravity Falls buddy, Marleen.

"Did you see the new Gravity Falls episode? The new character has the same name as you! And she speaks like you!" She exclaims.

"Keep it down!" I say, and add a sigh. "Yes. That character is named Stella because it IS me. I can't explain it and I can't tell you how I got in the show. It's so strange."

"Strange? That's flipping AWESOME!"

"Yes and no. Listen, you can't tell anyone. _Anyone._ People will find out sooner or later and I'm not quite sure I'm ready to find out what the reaction will be."

"Fine. But I'm watching the next episode tonight."

"Who even knows if I'll be in the show again?" I asked in a harsh whisper. My necklace glowed again.

"Your necklace is like, glowing." Marleen stated.

"I'm aware. It seems to glow when I talk about the show. When I talk about going back in."

"Your bracelet kind of glows, too."

"Yeah, I know that, too. It's so strange."

"Where'd you get them from? Did you get them from the same company?" She asks me.

"Yes, but they aren't name brand. They came as a discount from a single seller."

"That's shady."

"Oh, it was a discount. Besides, so what if they glow? It adds a certain charm." I say and Marleen looked at me funny.

"'Adds a certain charm?' Stella, they _glow_. That's not common in jewelry."

"Are we going to stand here and discuss my jewelry all day?" I asked, annoyed with the topic.

"Well, it's strange." Was all she said.

"You know what else is strange? Read this." I handed her the note that had come in the packaging. I saw it on the kitchen counter that morning while I was getting cereal. I snatched it up and shoved it into my pocket.

She took the wrinkled paper and read it over. Once. Twice. Three times.

"The words don't change no matter how many times you read the darned thing." I snarked.

"I'm trying to make something of this. It doesn't make any sense."

"You're telling me."

"Maybe you should look at where you got those items a little more closely. Do some research." She suggested.

"Good idea. I'll see you later." I said as a goodbye.

"I'll be watching the next episode." She said, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at her.

She handed me the paper before leaving.

"This really is something, though." And then she left.

I carried out my day normally, at least as normally as I could. I was still a little paranoid. And then I heard a conversation behind me in my free period. A conversation I dreaded to hear.

"Have you seen the new episode of Gravity Falls? There's a new character!" A boy said.

"I watched it before I left for school. That's some cool shiznit." Said another.

"The new character is named Stella. She's already friends with the twins!" Said a girl this time.

I decided to turn around and say something.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You said there's a new character?"

"Yeah, she has the same name as you actually, Stella." The girl, who I now recognized as Terri, one of my friends, said to me.

"That episode was awesome. It was a nice surprise to see something a little different." Said one of the boys.

"And this… new character? What do you think of her?" I asked, trying to act casual.

"Well, in my opinion, I've only seen her once so I'm not really sure what to think of her." Terri stated.

"I think she has some potential ass whooping with that new sword of hers." Boy #2 said.

"You think so?" I said, trying to hold back my smile.

"Absolutely."

I turned back around and chewed on my pencap in thought. Bad habit. But what would I do with the sword? Mabel suggested going against more gnomes but there was no need. But what if-

I fought the urge to slap myself in the face. Who even knew if I would go back in? It could've been a one time thing.

Well, I was completely wrong.

When I got home from school I found my mother folding laundry in the living room. She had the TV on and a half eaten sandwich bare on the coffee table. No plate, no napkin.

"Hey mom. What's shakin'?" I asked her.

"Doin' chores hon. How about you?"

"I've been better. I don't have any homework. I'm going to go take a nap." I say as I walk up the steps to the upstairs.

The truth was I never was going to take a nap. I was going to try to get into the show again.

Turning on my TV my DVR list, I clicked the next episode: The Legend of the Gobblewonker.

I shielded my eyes again, expecting the bright light. But it didn't come. Nothing came. Only the actual episode started playing.

"Wha-?" I ask aloud.

I looked down at my chest and the biggest shiver went down my spine. My chest was bare, no necklace in sight. I started to panic. I rummaged through my backpack, emptying it out entirely. I wanted to test to see if these items indeed sent me into the show or if it was a strange circumstance. And then I remembered where I put it. What I did with it that day.

I face palmed as I reached into my pocket.

"You stay on no matter what." I told it, remembering I took it off because it was bothering me.

I clipped it on and was about to click on the show when I had another idea.

Turning on my laptop, I searched the single seller I bought the items from. Unfortunately, he didn't leave any contact information. But, since I ordered off Amazon, I clicked on "leave seller feedback."

" _Dear seller,_

 _Your jewelry is astonishing, but I have some questions. If you could please email me back with anything, that would be greatly appreciated._

 _-Stella- A buyer."_

I clicked send, and then put the necklace on. A flash of light sucked me into the TV screen. No circumstance, no coincidence. The jewelry was very strange, only by wearing them both could I be sent into the show.

I stood near the Mystery Shack, looking up at it.

"This is definitely real, and I have no idea why." I said aloud. Not ready to worry about it just yet, I walked up the steps to the Shack and stepped inside. Before I turned the corner, I looked down at my clothes. Still had the white tank top with the green dragon symbol.

Mabel and Dipper were sitting at their kitchen table, ready to chow down on syrup.

"Stella!" Mabel excitedly put down her syrup and ran over to me, embracing me in a hug. "You're just in time to be a part of the syrup contest!"

She skipped over to the pantry and pulled out _another_ bottle of syrup.

"I'm surprised you two don't have diabetes. This is a lot of sugar." I joke.

"Are you guys read for the syrup challenge?" Mabel asked.

"I'm always ready." Dipper stated.

"Me too." I look at him with a sly smile on my face.

"You ready to go down, nerd boy?"

"I hope you're hungry, cause you're gonna choke on my victory."

Dipper and I get in each other's faces, our mouths full smiles.

"Ready, go!" Mabel yelled.

We tip our syrup bottles back and slurp the sticky substance down. For me, it was too sugary, but it was a lot of fun.

"Go Sir Syrup!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Go Mountie Man!" Dipper mimicked.

I read the label on my bottle, which was Sweet Stuff.

"Go Sweet Stuff!"

"Almost… almost… yes!" Mabel's thrilled self tapped the bottom of her syrup carton and the last of the syrup dripped into her mouth. "I won!"

"Ho, ho, no way! Hey guys, check this out." He handed Mabel a newspaper that was on the table and she and I looked it over together.

"Human sized hamster balls? I'm human sized!" She gasped.

"No, no, Mabel. This." He pointed to a monster ad. Ah, yes, the episode where they try to find the Gobblewonker, and Grunkle Stan tries to bond with his great niece and nephew. "We see weirder stuff than that everyday! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?" Dipper asked.

"Nope, just memories. And this beard hair." She held up a clump of hair.

"Why did you save that?" Dipper asked, obviously disgusted.

"I dunno."

Grunkle Stan entered, and he held my sheath to the sword. Where was that?

"Good morning, knuckleheads. You two know what day it is? And here you go, Stella. Found it in the garage." He handed me the sheath. "Also, the sword is still in the gift shop."

Alright, found it.

"Um… to answer your question, happy anniversary?" Dipper asked.

"Mazel tov!" Mabel enthusiastically shouted.

"It's Family Fun Day, genius!" Grunkle Stan said, clanking Dipper on the head with his newspaper. "We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding type deals." As he talked, he sniffed the milk he got out of the refrigerator.

"Oh! Oh! Can Stella come?" asked Mabel.

I felt at home. In a weird way. I felt that I was going to really enjoy being in the show, hanging with the people in my favorite show. Well, now I was a part of the show.

"She's gotta stay here and tend to the shack." Grunkle Stan said.

"Aw, come on Grunkle Stan, that's Soos and Wendy's job." Mael defended.

Grunkle Stan touched his chin in thought.

"Alright, but Stella, you're gonna have to do everything these two do." He told me.

"Works for me." I stated.

"Grunkle Stan, is this going to be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper chimed in.

A flashback occurred, showing the audience of the time Stan tried to make counterfeit money, getting caught by the cops during the process.

"The county jail was so cold." Mabel shuddered.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?"

"YAY!" The twins shouted. And then Dipper caught what he said.

"Wait, what?" And then he froze. Everyone froze. I was frozen again. I guessed that I would always do that during every theme song.

After the theme song the scene changed so that all four of us were in the car. Mabel and Dipper were blindfolded and so was I. I had voluntarily done it. It was fun to play along. Even though I knew exactly where we were going,

Grunkle Stan reached down to adjust the radio and the tires screeched.

"Whoa, whoa. Blindfolds never lead to anything good." Dipper sighed.

"Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" Mabel felt Dipper's face and he laughed.

Then the car hit a bump and we're flown into the car doors.

"Whoa! Grunkle Stan are _you_ wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asked.

"Ha ha. Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?"He drove through a wooden guardrail, the three of us in the back screamed.

The scene changed to the part where the twins and I stood in front of the lake.

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" Grunkle Stan announced to us.

We take our blindfolds off and gazed out at a lake.

"Ta'da! It's fishin' season!" Grunkle Stan told us excitedly.

"Fishing?" Mabel asked, a little confused.

"What're you playing at, old man?" Said Dipper.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!"

The camera panned over the lake, everyone doing different lake activities.

"That's some quality family bonding!"

I chuckled as I watched Manly Dan punch a fish repeatedly.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you want to _bond_ with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me. They don't 'like' or 'trust' me."

"I think he actually wants to fish with us." Mabel told Dipper and I.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." He slapped two hats onto Mabel and Dipper. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats. That's-that's hand stitching, you know. And uh, Stella, I didn't have much for ya so I brought your sword. You can use that thing on fish!"

"Thanks, Stan." I said, and I strapped the sword to my side.

"It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?" Dipper complained.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." I lightly punched him on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up. But I already knew where this episode was going.

"There has to be a way out of this." Mabel thought.

"I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" Old man McGucket shouted, telling everyone around about the Gobblewonker. Then he did a little jig.

"Awww… he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel gazed in awe.

"NOOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!" McGucket tried to warn Mabel.

Tate McGucket, his son, came out and sprayed his dad with a spray bottle. "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, dad!" He warned.

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!"

The scene cut to the dock, and we all stood around, waiting for McGucket to show us what he needed to.

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

"Attention all units! We've got ourselves a crazy old man!" Officer Blubs spoke.

Everyone laughed except for Blubs, the Pines, and me. I felt sorry for him, actually.

"Aw, donkey spittle! Aw, banjo polish!" McGucket said in shame, walking away.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on the lake!" Grunkle Stan said and stepped into the little rowboat.

"Mabel, Stella, did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked us.

"'Aw, donkey shpittle!'" Mabel mimicked. I giggled and she smiled at me.

"The other thing. About the monster. If we snag a photo of it, we can split the prize three ways!"

"No, I'm okay, you guys split the money! I don't need any!" I smiled at them.

"Aw, come on Stella, of course you need money. Who doesn't?" Mabel asked.

"Good question, but seriously, you two split it." To me, it wouldn't be the same if they didn't split it between each other.

"If you say so. Mabel, imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollers!" Dipper said.

The vision that Mabel had played, where she was in the giant hamster ball. Dipper tried to break her out of her trance.

"Mabel. Mabel?" He snapped his fingers.

"Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!" Mabel thrilled.

"As am I." I said.

"Great! Grunkle Stan, change of plans." Oh on. I never like this part. It always made me feel sorry for the old coot. "We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're going to find that Gobblewonker!"

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" The three of us chanted, even though I hated that Stan would be left alone.

"Monster hunt!" McGucket suddenly joined in. "Monster… Eh… I'll go." He said after the Mabel, Dipper, and I stopped chanting and stared at him. A honking sound was heard shortly after.

"You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?" Soos asked as he pulled up in his boat.

"Soos!" Mabel was happy to see him.

"Wassap, hambone!" He said to her, the both of them fistbumbing together. "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your monster hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, _or_ you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" Stan suggested.

The twins look at Soos who danced like a robot on his boat and then back at Stan who sniffed his armpit. I don't look at either of them because I knew what choice they would make and I couldn't watch. Why didn't I stay with Stan? Because the adventure was with the twins. Always.

"So whaddaya say?" Stan asked, but it was too late. We were driving away with Soos.

"We made the right choice!" Mabel said from next to me.

"Yes!" Soos agreed.

I turned away, and I heard Stan yell "ingrates!" from the distance. I sighed.

"Hoist the anchor!" Dipper yelled to us as he stood at the front of the boat.

Soos raised the cinder block anchor.

"Raise the flag!"

Mabel held up a beach towel, which flapped in my face. She laughed, and so did I, and then said, "We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Dipper chipped in.

"We're gonna gonna crash!" I yelled. Everyone panicked and screamed.

"Fooled ya!" I laughed. Dipper playfully punched my arm. I felt my cheeks get a little warm. Uh, the sun was out…

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" Soos asked the three of us.

"We're gonna… go get sunscreen!" Dipper said.

"Yay!" Mabel, Soos, and I exclaimed.

We U-turned away from the island. I turned to look back and saw just what I had expected: the strange shape of the Gobblewonker.

And then we froze again. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even move my eyes. The theme song was over like forever ago, why was-

Commercials. I forgot that there were commercials. I had to stay frozen like that for a couple minutes.

Finally, they were over and then Dipper paced in front of us.

"Alright. If we're gonna win this contest we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with monster hunts?" He addressed to us.

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?"

"It's camera trouble." I accidently blurted out. Damn it.

"No, no, no, it's camera- oh. Stella's right. It's camera trouble." He blushed a little.

"I brought _seventeen_ disposable cameras." He told us all the locations of cameras he had on his body. "Four for Soos and Mabel and three for Stella. Those were the extras. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos flashed himself in the face and threw his camera overboard. Mabel threw hers at a bird.

"Fifteen! Okay guys, I repeat: don't lose your cameras!" Dipper warned.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos questioned.

"DON'T!" Dipper yelled.

"Dude, I just threw two away." Soos apologized. This was gonna go on for a few.

"Thirteen! Alright! We still have thirteen camera-" Dipper accidentally crushed one with his fist. "Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?" Mabel asked.

"NO! No. Okay, you'll be look out, Soos can work the steering wheel, Stella can can help you, Mabel, and I'll be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be the captain? What about Mabel, huh?" She started chanting her name. "Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Dipper said.

"What about co-captain?"

"There's no such thing as co-captain."

"Aw, whoops." Mabel tossed a camera overboard.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain."

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos asked.

"As co-captain I authorize that request." Mabel answered.

"I want to be, um, co-co-co-captain." I joked.

"As co-captain I also authorize that request." Said Mabel.

"Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with us." He pointed to a barrel of Fish Food.

"Permission to taste some?" Soos asked.

"Granted." Dipper accepted.

"Permission co-granted!" Exclaimed Mabel.

"Permission co-co-co granted!" I giggled because that made no sense. But since Soos had claimed associate co-captain, I was third co-captain.

Soos licked the Fish Food and then gagged. "I don't know what I was expecting that to taste like!" Soos said in disgust.

The three of us laughed.

"Oh Soos…" Dipper sighed with a smile.

I heard Stan from the distance. No one else seemed to notice.

"Traitors!..." Was all I heard. Not the guilt again. Creators, don't do this to me, I thought.

Our boat pulled into the clutches of Scuttlebutt Island, fog littering the area. Soos shoveled Fish Food over the side of the boat, and Mabel played with the beak of a pelican.

"Hey, how's it going?" Mabel said as herself and then said in a mock voice, "It's going awesome! Bow bow, buh bow bow."

I laughed out loud, watching her do that.

"More! More!" I clapped for it. Dipper, however, didn't find it as amusing.

"Mabel, leave that thing alone."

"Aw, I don't mind none! I make that one over there smile!" Mabel mocked with the beak, turning the poor bird's head toward me. I laughed some more.

"Hey, look, I'm drinking water! Twinkle, twinkle little-" She choked and coughed in her mock voice and the pelican flew away.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking out?" Dipper asked her.

"You might want to step aside." I said to him, carefully.

"Look out!" Mabel threw a volleyball at Dipper and he stepped out of the way.

"How did you know I was going to do that? Are you some kind of psychic?!" Mabel asked me.

"That was predictable, Mabel." I stuck my tongue out at her, smiling wide. She did the same thing.

"But seriously I'm on it, guys."

As soon as she finished that, we crashed into the island.

"See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!" Mabel yelled.

We stepped off the boat and walked into the foggy woods. Soos walked up to the sign that was labeled "Scuttlebutt Island."

"Dude, check it out." He covered up "Scuttle," only to show "Butt." I giggled.

"Soos, you rapscallion!" Mabel turned to Dipper. "Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you _scared._ " She asked, poking fun at him.

"Psssh. Yeah right! I'm not-"

Mabel cut him off and poked his nose. "Yeah you are!" She raspberried at him.

Dipper dropped the lantern as Mabel kept poking him and blowing raspberries.

"Hey! Quit! Mabel!" He stammered. Then we heard a growling noise in the distance, and Mabel stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" Soos asked as he walked up to us.

"What was that? Was it your stomach?" Mabel curiously asked.

"Nah, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises."

Mabel listened to Soos' stomach and heard the whale noises.

"Wow. So majestic." She said.

"What? No way. Move over." I told her. I listened to Soos' stomach and I heard the noises.

"I told you, dude."

"Yes. Yes you did." I smiled at him, lightly bowing my head.

A possum suddenly ran out of nowhere and grabbed our lantern, running away with it.

"Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!" Dipper gasped.

"Duuuude, I dunno man. Maybe this uh… maybe this isn't worth it." Soos suggested.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" Dipper said.

I watch him daze out for a minute, suddenly remembering that he was lost in the scene where he's being interviewed.

"I'm in!" He smiled after the scene.

"Me too!" Mabel said.

"As am I!" I chimed in.

We ran off into the woods together, Soos following shortly after.

"Alright, dudes, I'm comin'!"

Soon, Soos started to beatbox and Mabel rapped to it.

"My name is Mabel! It rhymes with table! It also rhymes with….. glabel! It also rhymes with…. Shmabel!"

I chuckled and thought it'd be fun if I gave it a try.

"Soos, give me a beat!" I said.

"Alright, dude!" He started the beat again.

"My name is Stella, 'cause I'm a cool fella, if you call me Bella, I'll rip Mabel's sweata!" I couldn't control myself when I ended that, I erupted into a hoot of laughter.

"What'd my sweater ever do to you, huh? I'll take your sword and throw it in the lake! Muhahahah!" Mabel raised her arms in the air, I took that chance to poke her stomach. She covered her stomach protectively and giggled.

"Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?" Dipper asked us, holding a camera.

We heard a growl come from the forest.

"This is it! This is it!" He said again.

I drew my sword, following Mabel and Dipper into the woods. I looked behind me and saw Soos pick up a stick and follow suit.

Soon after, Soos stopped us when he saw a silhouette of a monster. We ducked behind a log, me trying to make sure my sword was out of everyone's way.

"Everyone: Get your camera's ready!" Dipper ordered. We turned on our cameras, well, I didn't, I knew what was coming, and awaited for the "monster."

Just as I had expected, when Dipper yelled, "Ready, GO!", we peeked over the log and there were three beavers in front of us. They spoke in "beaver language."

"But...but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper said with a hint of disappointment.

We heard the noise again, only to find it was a beaver with a chainsaw. Soos gasped and took a picture.

"Maybe that guy was crazy after all." Dipper suggested.

"He _did_ use the word 'scrapdoodle.'" Mabel said to her brother.

"And donkey spittle." I joked. They both chuckled.

Then Dipper sighed.

"It's okay." I smiled at him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled as well.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded.

Soos, after a few minutes of looking at the beavers, decided to take photos of the beavers.

"Oh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

"Soos, what're you doing?" I laughed out.

"Have you seen these beavers, dude? They're little, furry, pros!" He returned.

Dipper, on the other hand, looked glum. I waded over to him, since he was sitting on a rock in the lake. "The Rock That Moved."

"You okay?" I asked.

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing." He threw a stone into the lake and, like the name I gave it stated, the rock moved, before I could say anything else.

"Hey… do you guys feel that?" The rock sunk deeper into the water, causing Dipper and I to swim back to shore.

"Hey, hey! Whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed.

We saw the silhouette of the Gobblewonker swim away. Mabel shrieked.

"This is it!" Dipper said as he took pictures. "Come on! This is our chance!" Mabel, Soos, and I backed up. Dipper unaware of the scene in front of him. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Dipper…?" Mabel said.

"Dude...?" Soos, too.

"Dipper, seriously…" I said as well.

"It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" He turned to give his demonstration, only to find the Gobblewonker in his face.

The Gobblewonker roared, causing Dipper to drop his camera.

"Run!" Soos roared from beside me.

We wasted no time in turning on our heels and racing for the boat. From behind us, the Gobblewonker pushed a tree over, almost crushing Dipper and Mabel. Luckily, they lunged out of the way. Falling trees rain down onto us, Soos a little ways up from us. We struggled to dodge the trees, but eventually we caught up to Soos.

"Get back to the boat! HURRY!" Soos shouted. The Gobblewonker snapped out for Mabel, its jaws almost snagging her. She jumped out of the way onto Soos' back. Dipper aimed his camera at the Gobblewonker, only to trip over a root, losing the camera.

"The picture!" Dipper yelled and ran after it. He started to run after it but Soos grabbed him.

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude!"

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" Dipper screamed.

And then he froze. All of us froze, even the Gobblewonker, its mouth open and its front foot raised in the air, ready to smack another tree.

Commercial break, I thought.

After the commercial, we continued to run for the boat. Once we approached it Soos helped us on and climbed in himself.

"Let's get outta here, dudes!" Soos exclaimed as we drove away in the boat. Backwards.

"All right! This is it!" Dipper said, trying to take a picture. "Cracked lens? Soos! Get a photo!"

But Soos was busy throwing all the cameras at the Gobblewonker.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dipper was obviously unhappy.

"Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry dude!" Soos tossed a camera to Dipper but he missed and it broke apart on the boat's wall.

"We gotta move!" I yelled, seeing the Gobblewonker dive into the water, already chasing us.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Dipper rushed.

Soos steered the S.S. Cool Dude away from the monster, but splashed Stan as we passed him. I watched him throw his hat on the ground and sit down.

Don't worry, you old coot. They'll be there for you at the end, I thought to myself. I always hated how he was left alone.

As I finished that thought, Dipper screamed in my ear, "SOOS! BEAVERS!"

Indeed, there were beavers, and we crashed into an old boat they were on. They rained down from the sky, landing on us and the boat. They started to bite us as well as the boat.

A beaver landed on my face, so I was blinded for the moment. I panicked and thrashed around to get the beaver off of me. I heard shouts and what sounded like Soos crying in pain. Oh, right, a beaver landed on his face, too.

"Mmrf… geft off merf!" I mumbled, trying to say, "Get off me!"

Finally, I managed to yank the beaver off my face. I reeled my arm back and threw it into the water.

"No hard feelings!" I yelled after it.

Unfortunately for me, I did not notice the massive tail of the Gobblewonker swipe the boat, knocking the control cabin off as well as hitting me and knocking me onto my face.

"Seriously?" I mumbled into the floor. You think I would have known to duck, even when I've seen what happens? I had a forewarning and I still landed on my face.

"Aah! Look out!" Mabel warned. I peeled my face from the floor and stood up, still unfortunate timing, we hit a sheet of glass two men were carrying over the water and I fell backwards onto my back.

"Oof!" I grunted. Agitating. Truly agitating.

"WHERE DO I GO?!" I heard Mabel shout.

I stood up, again, and heard Dipper's rushed thinking. He flipped through the pages of the journal and told Mabel to go into the falls.

"I think there might be a cave in there!" He said.

"MIGHT BE?" Mabel panicked, and then they all started screaming. I stood my ground. This time, I was ready for what was coming. Or so I thought.

The boat went through the falls and came to a sudden stop that jolted all of us off of it. I fell on my face, again, into the dirt. Mabel helped me up, and I turned to see the Gobblewonker stuck in the cave's entrance.

"It's stuck!" Mabel said.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait… it's stuck?" Dipper tried to find any spare cameras but turned out empty handed.

Mabel lifted Dipper's hat to reveal his one last camera.

"Boop." She says.

Dipper laughed and took pictures of the Gobblewonker.

"Didja get a good one?" Mabel asked.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" He hugged her.

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!"

All of a sudden, a rock fell and hit the Gobblewonker. Its head fell down with an electric noise.

"What the…?" Dipper walked up to it and touched its side. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Dipper started to climb up the Gobblewonker.

"Careful, dude!" Soos warned.

"I've got this! Hold on!"

Shortly after, he yelled for us to come check something out.

We discovered Old Man Mcgucket, sitting in the Gobblewonker.

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W- w- why?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I, I… uh, just wanted attention." McGucket said.

"I still don't understand."

McGucket explained all the reasons why he made the Gobblewonker, how his son never visited him and how he wanted to get noticed.

"You just don't know the lengths us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." McGucket finished.

Mabel and Dipper looked down at their fishing hats Stan gave them and sighed.

"Well, so much for the photo contest." Said Dipper.

"You still have one roll of film left." Mabel pointed out.

"Whaddaya want to do with it?" He asked.

We piled into the boat and made our way to Stan at last.

We noticed him driving back toward shore.

"Hey! Over here!" Dipper tried to get Stan's attention, taking a photo of him once he did.

"What the- Kids? I thought you three were off playing 'Spin The Bottle' with Soos!" Stan said.

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a 'legendary' dinosaur." Dipper said.

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we want to hang out with is right here." Mabel added.

"And I realized that I want to spend the day with the greatest boss in the world. " I said.

"Save your sympathy! I've been havin' a great time withoutcha! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection- I had a run in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun."

"So I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" Dipper said.

Stan glared at us. Dipper and Mabel put on their hats, and his expression softened.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper yelled.

"You're on!" Stan agreed, and Dipper climbed into the Stanowar.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel yelled as well.

"I like those odds!" Stan said to her as she, Soos, and I climb into the Stanowar together.

Almost the end of the episode, I thought.

"Whoa, what happened to your shirt?" Stan asked Soos.

"Long story, dude." He said.

"All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!" Dipper says.

"Fishing!" Stan ,Mabel, and I said together. Soos stepped into the frame, but inly his stomach showed.

"Dude, am I in the frame?" He asked.

"Well, guys, I've got to go home." I told them.

"Awww really?" Dipper asked.

"One more picture before you go?" Mabel asked me.

"I would love to." We all got in the frame. I made a silly face and everyone laughed in the shot.

"Well, bye everyone!" I jumped off the boat and swam to the shore. I turned to see what the gang was doing and saw them being chased by the lake police. I giggled and ducked behind a tree, the flash of light erupting in front of me again, and I found myself in my bedroom.

Before I did anything else, I ran downstairs to my mom, only to find her doing laundry in front of the TV again.

"I thought you were going to take a nap, darling?" She says.

"Oh… yeah, right." I headed back upstairs.

Closing the door behind me a thought went through my head:

No time passes when I'm in the show. When I enter, I leave my room at a certain time and come back to find that _no time has passed whatsoever._ It's so strange. Then I remembered something: my question to the single seller.

I turned my computer on, trying to be as fast as I could be. I went to Amazon but found no response from the seller. I closed my laptop and heard something come from my TV.

I turned around and found my TV still playing "The Legend of The Gobblewonker." It was the end scene after the credit. Mabel telling her pelican joke. It ended with Dipper calling it a bad joke.

I smiled and sat atop my bed. Leaning back, I thought about what would happen in the next episode: Headhunters.


	3. Headhunters

Later the next day, at school, I was greeted again by no one other than Marleen.

"What'd I tell you, huh? I knew you were going to be in the next episode." She said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"What'd you think?" I asked.

"What did I think? Flippin' awesome, dude. I loved the beginning. You and Dipper get along quite nicely."

"Yeah, I think we do. What was your favorite part?"

"Probably every time you fell on your butt." She joked.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Anyway, what are you going to do this episode?" She asked, her brows furrowing.

"I always play it by ear. I don't want to ruin anything I shouldn't."

"But you're already in the show, how can you-?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant like telling everyone about Bill, or giving the end of every episode away, or even admitting to Dipper that I-" I stopped mid sentence. Shoot.

"That you what?" She gasped. "Wait a minute, shut the front door! You like Dipper!" She says.

"Get outta here. I can't like him, he's… he's… he already likes Wendy and I can't mess that up."

"So you admit it! You DO like him!" She yelled.

"Keep your voice down. I'll admit it, I do have a teensy crush on him but what can I do? Nothing. No-th-ing. I can't get between him and Wendy. THAT my friend, will surely mess a story line in the show up."

"Oh who cares? He never gets with Wendy anyway." She tried to suggest.

"No. End of story. That is a major plot that I can't get between. I've already slapped myself, not literally, in the face many times to try and get that out of my head. Anyway, enough about that. Did I tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"My necklace. And my bracelet."

"What about them?"

"These two together bring me into the show. It's like they're connected or something." I said, gesturing to my chest.

"Utterly fascinating. Did you contact the seller?"

"I did, but no response. I'll check my computer when I get home. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. And watch the show tonight, I need you to see me kick some butt." I said,

"Will do. Also, I've got something for you. Lean in closer…" She ordered.

I obeyed and she leaned down to say something in my ear.

"STELDIP!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, annoyed with her.

The rest of the day I was not as paranoid as I was the day before. It seemed nobody noticed that the "Stella" in the show was the same Stella sitting next to them in English class. But, it seemed most people had heard about me in some way, and watched the show to check it out. Even the people who never really cared about the show watched for the heck of it.

In my free period, I heard the same conversation as I did the day before.

"Terri, have you seen the newest episode?" Boy #2, who I heard was named Trent, asked.

"I did. It's interesting, I'll give you that much." Terri said.

"I wish I could've seen more of the sword." Trent added.

"Man, what's your deal with the sword? I think I saw a little bit of Steldip in there." Terri said.

Oh, oh my God. She _didn't._

"Sorry to parade into your conversation again, but how did you come up with that?" I said, barging into their conversation.

"I thought Marleen told you about the ship name she gave the new character and Dipper? Don't you two love that show?"

 _That son of a-_

"Don't you think it's got a neat ring to it? I was looking for a new ship. I'm tired of 'Bildip' or 'Wendip.'" Trent said. Then, boy #1, who I also heard was named Richard, decided to speak.

"I think it would be nice to see a little bit of those two. The writers should introduce something there." He said.

 _Writers? I do my own writing, thank you very much. Hmmph. Giving the writers all the credit._

"Well, maybe something will happen." I said, and turned back around.

 _Idiot! Nothing can happen! What did you just do?_

Unfortunately, I did not get to see Marleen again that day. We didn't have classes or lunch together so I was going to have to save my voice for her ear the next day. Lucky for her. But, that didn't mean I couldn't send an all-caps text message to her screaming:

 _I SWEAR TO GOD MARLEEN, TOMORROW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

When I got home I went straight to say hello to my mother, only to find that she was asleep on her bed.

 _That works._

Heading into my bedroom, I remembered I had to check my computer for an answer from the seller.

I popped the screen up and moved my fingers along the keypad. But, there was still no response.

"You're killing me." I said to into the desk as I put my head down.

No answers. I had no answers as to why the items acted the way they did. But I continued to use them nonetheless.

"Alright, time to get to it." I stood up from my desk chair and turned on my TV. I clicked on Headhunters and was engulfed by the all too familiar white flash of light.

Standing in my usual spot outside the Mystery Shack, I moved toward the door.

Inside, Dipper and Mabel were watching Duck-tective.

"Ooo, I love this show! Mind if I join you?" I said to them, standing in the doorway.

"Stella!" The both exclaimed excitedly in unison.

"Of course you can, it's getting good." Dipper said.

I sat on the floor, watching the animated TV.

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir. My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident."

"An accident, constable? Or is it… Murder?!" Duck-tective quacked.

"What?!" Said the constable.

"Bologna! Utter horse radish! I need to know who committed the crime!" I shouted, upset that I couldn't see more.

Mabel dropped her sweater and gasped, "That duck is a genius!"

"Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." Dipper said.

"And I bet it's easier for you since you've got that book, huh?" I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, you wouldn't understand, the book is far too complex for someone of your level of knowledge." He said back, his eyes a half squint, his mouth a wicked smile.

"Oh that's it, book boy, you brought it upon yourself! Let the war begin!" I yelled.

"Has the war begun?" He asked.

"Yes, it has."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just said so."

"Did you?"

"Yes… Dipper, I just said it."

"I'm pretty sure Mabel said it."

"You didn't did you, Mabel?" I asked.

"A-ha! Point for Dipper." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as everything.

"I made you second guess yourself."

I sighed in defeat, and he smiled widely.

"Oh, the storm is coming, my friend, it's coming."

"Is it?"

"UGH!" I huffed.

"And Dipper, are you saying you could outwit Duck-tective?"

"Mabel, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating… an entire tube of toothpaste?!" He said after sniffing her breath.

"It was so sparkly…" Mabel said in a daze.

"And what about me, huh? What can you 'observe' about what I've been doing?" I asked him, hands on my hips.

"Being annoying?" He said.

"Oh ho ho, that's it." I rushed over to him and swiped for his shoe. It slid off as soon as my fingers came into contact.

"What the- hey! Gimme my shoe!" He ordered.

"Only if you say, 'Stella you're the best and I could never do anything without you.'" I said, a big smile plastered onto my face.

"Never!" He smiled as well, only seconds before he flung himself from the chair and tackled me. He ripped his shoe from my hands.

"Ha ha! Dipper never loses." He slid his shoe back on.

"Dang it!" I couldn't contain my uncontrollable laughter. Soon, he joined in, too.

Suddenly, Soos emerged from the doorway.

"Hey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" He told us.

"Buried treasure!" Dipper shouted.

"Buried- hey I was going to say that." Mabel laughed, pushing Dipper.

Soos lead us toward the door, and I figured out exactly where he was going.

"So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" He opened the door and before us stood a ton of wax figures.

"Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!" Dipper exclaimed.

"They're so life like." Mabel said, touching Sherlock Holmes.

I walked over to where she stood with the wax figure.

"Hey Mabel, look, I think I found you a new boyfriend." I said.

"What? Where?" She scrambled to find the faked boy, and while she was distracted I moved the statue so that it was in her face.

"Hallo." I made it say.

"GAH!" She yelped and stumbled backwards.

"Good one, Stella." Dipper chuckled. "They're all so life like except for that one." He shined the flashlight on Stan.

"Hello!" Stan said, and everyone screamed except for me. I high fived him.

"Never gets old." I said.

Stan chuckled. "It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!"

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper screamed even louder and ran away in fright. I went in for another high five.

"I'm not high fiving that one." He said, and then froze.

 _Dang it, theme song._

After it was done, Stan gave us the tour.

"Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions… before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes," he looked at Larry King's wax figure, "some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

"Is anyone else getting the creeps here?" Dipper asked.

"And now for my personal favorite: wax Abraham Lincoln, right over-" All he saw was a melted puddle of wax, "Oh! Oh come, on! Who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction! How do you fix a wax figure?" He said, sticking his finger in the wax.

 _You don't, you destroy them. Destroy them, now._ I thought to myself. _Start a fire and melt them all._

"Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel asked.

"Egh." Grunkle Stan grunted.

"Beep, bop, boop!" She poked Stan all over his face.

"Ow."

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!" Mabel thrilled.

"You really think you can make one of these puppies?" Stan asked her.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" She tried to shake it off.

"I like your gumption, kid!"

"I don't know what that word mean, but thank you!"

Later, I hung out with Dipper and Mabel, Mabel drawing in her sketch book the design for Stan's wax figure.

Dipper drank a soda, I grabbed it and took a sip.

"Much obliged, my friend." I said.

He looked down at the drink for a moment, and handed it back to me.

"Cooties."

I slugged him on his arm and he grinned at me.

"Dipper!" Mabel shrieked. He jumped and knocked the can out of my hands.

"Smooth." I glared at him.

"What do you think of my wax figure idea? She's part fairy princess, and part _horse_ fairy princess!"

"Maybe you should carve something from real life." Dipper suggested.

"Somebody should get some towels…" I hinted toward Dipper. He and Mabel continued talking, ignoring me.

"Like a waffle! With big arms!"

"Fine. I'll get them." I mumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing several towels, I realized they wouldn't work. A mop would be much better for sticky substances.

"Oh muse. You work in mysterious ways." Mabel said as I entered the room with a mop and bucket.

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?" Stan asked Dipper.

Mabel disappeared to get to work on the figure, and I continued to mop.

"Okay, that's cleaned up." I sighed with relief.

 _Next time I see Dipper, he's going to have a bruise on his shoulder._

I went to watch Mabel finish her masterpiece, well, Stan. Let's just say Stan.

"I think… it needs more glitter!"

"Agreed." Soos said, and he startled me. I hadn't known he was there.

I watched as Mabel tossed the entire bucket of glitter onto Wax Stan.

"I found my pants but I'm missing my- AHH!" Grunkle Stan noticed Wax Stan and fell over.

"What do you think?" Mabel asked.

"I think… the Wax Museum's back in business! So, Stella. You're going to be working the stand, ya know, since you work here and all." Stan said.

"Whatever you say, old man." I returned.

Later, Soos lead people on tours of the museum. I went over to man the stand with Dipper and Wendy.

"I can't believe this many people showed up." I heard Dipper say. I walked over and connected my fist with his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked me, rubbing his arm.

"I had to clean up your soda mess from the floor!" I glared at him, but I softened my expression when I saw my punch actually hurt him.

"Anyway," Wendy cut in, "I bet your uncle bribed them or something."

"He bribed me." Dipper said, holding up a dollar. Wendy mirrored.

"What? He gave you guys dollars?" I asked.

"Guess he doesn't like you enough." Dipper said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Does he like you?"

"Yeah."

"He does?"

"Yes."

"Does he, now?"

"Yes, Stella, he's my uncle."

"Are you sure he likes you?"

"Grunkle Stan, you like me right?" Dipper yelled toward Stan, who didn't hear.

"HA! Point one for Stella." I yelled.

"What? Ho- well played." Dipper said.

Grunkle Stan tapped on his microphone.

"You all know me, folks! Town darling, "Mister Mystery." Please, ladies, control yourselves!"

I giggled out loud but covered my mouth with my hand when Stan spoke to three ladies in the crowd, accompanied by flies.

"As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold… me!"

The sheet covering Wax Stan is flung to the ground, showing Wax Stan to everyone who showed up. Soos made sound effects on his keyboard.

"And now a word from Mabelangelo!"

"Yeah Mabel!" I screamed toward the podium. She smiled and waved to me.

"It's Mabel, Grunkle Stan." She took the microphone. "Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands!" She threw up her arms, "It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

Everyoned made disgusted noises, as I cringed and covered my mouth.

Mabel chuckled, "Yeah. I will now take questions! You there!" She pointed to McGucket.

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?"

An idea went through my mind right at that second, but I mustn't tell you for the sake of spoilers! As I continue with this story, you will find out what went through my mind at that moment in time.

"Um… Yes! Next question!" Mabel shouted toward the crowd, to Toby Determined to be exact.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes as a wonder of the world?"

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." Stan said.

"It certainly is-"

"Next question." Stan interrupted, and pointed to Shandra Jimenez.

"Shandra Jimenez, a _real_ reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this advent, is this true?"

The audience was put in a frenzy.

"There was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Smoke engulfed everyone in the ground as Stan's smoke bomb exploded.

The crowd dispersed, an angry Manly Dan smacking a pole.

"In your face!" He growled.

"I think that went well." Mabel leaned against the admission table, and caught her attention when I snickered.

"You guys mind if I sleep over tonight?" I asked, remembering that the show would take place during the night, and I wasn't going to just leave in the middle of an adventure.

"Absolutely!" Mabel said. Dipper shrugged.

We went to the Mystery Shack, Stan counting his money.

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy!" He pointed to Wax Stan.

Mabel punched him jokingly.

"Ooh! Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We gotta another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow! Go, go!"

"Oh yeah, Grunkle Stan, Stella's sleeping over tonight!" Mabel yelled as she ran up the steps.

"I've got no objection! Now you kids get washed! And Stella, thanks for working with me, you little troll."

Stan's positivity was really starting to freak me out a bit.

"No problem." I say nervously and ran up the stairs.

In the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror with the twins.

"I don't have a toothbrush."

"Fwoosh." Mabel made the sound of something moving through the air and pulled out an extra toothbrush.

"Wanna have a toothbrush race?" She asked.

"Okay." Dipper answered.

"Ready, set,-"

"No… no… noooooo!" Stan interrupted me.

And so it began. From that point on, I would be extra cautious as to be aware of where the wax figures were at all times.

We looked at each other and ran downstairs to Stan.

"Wax Stan! He's been… m-murdered!" Stan wailed. Before us, a decapitated Wax Stan.

Mabel fainted, but I caught her before she hit the ground. Pretty soon, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were in the Shack.

"I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!" Stan explained.

"My expert handcrafting… besmirched. Besmiiiiirched!" Mabel cried.

"Who would do something like this?" Dipper asked.

Deputy Durland asked, "What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?"

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts… this case is unsolvable.

"What?!" Stan, Mabel, and Dipper exclaimed. I was just kinda standing there, knowing what was going to happen. You know, the usual.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan commanded.

"You're kidding, right? There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help you if you want." Dipper said.

"He's really good. He found out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel exclaimed.

"All signs pointed to the goat."

"But, Dipper, Stella could help you guys out, too! You two together helped figure out Norman wasn't normal!"

"Yeah, yeah, let these two help. They've got little brains in their heads." Stan urged.

"Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Sheriff Blubs cooed. Deputy Durland mocked along as well.

"City boooy! City boooooy!"

"And you, you are adorable." Blubs said to me.

"Adorable?" I asked, anger beginning to boil within me. Nobody called me adorable unless it was a sincere compliment. That was a slap in the face. A mock as to what I was capable of. Which really wasn't much, considering I only knew what was going to happen and it wasn't like I could give it all to Dipper to help him.

Blubs and Durland laughed in both my face and Dipper's.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?"

Blub's walkie talkie went off. Someone trying to stuff an entire cantaloupe into their mouth.

"It's a 23-16!" Deputy Durland yelled.

"Let's move!"

The two of them ran off laughing.

"That's it! Mabel, Stella, we are all going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." Dipper said, then sneezed.

"Awww, you sneeze like a kitten!" Mabel and I said to him in unison. He glared at us, and then did not move. Mabel froze, I froze, the scene was frozen.

Okay, I'll just let you know when there is a commercial break. Maybe a code word? BUTTERNUT SQUASH! No, too weird. Just "commercial break" will do.

After the commercial break, it was morning. So much for a sleepover. We studied the crime scene laid out before us, Wax Stan headless on the floor.

"Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us to find it." Dipper said.

Mabel takes pictures while I studied the wax figure.

"Yep, he's dead alright." I tried to sound like a detective, getting all serious.

Dipper laughed and I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Now, there were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling." He pointed to a bulletin board tacked with pictures of suspects, "The murderer could have been anyone."

' _More like_ _ **something**_ _.'_ I thought. Wax figures aren't people, right?

"Yeah! Even us!" Mabel yelled.

"In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue."

"Hey guys, look, a clue." I stole Mabel's line.

We looked at shoeprints in the carpet with a hole in the heel of one of them.

"Footprints in the shag carpet!" Dipper exclaimed.

"They've got a hole in them." I said, continuing to steal Mabel's lines. ' _Quit it, you idiot.'_

"And there leading to…" Dipper trailed the shoes and they lead to an ax on the floor.

"Dun dun dunnnn." I gave suspense as the twins gasped and looked at each other.

We walked into the gift shop, Soos was with us.

"So, what do you think?" Dipper asked.

"In my opinion, this is an ax." Soos answered.

I snickered and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Wait a minute. The lumberjack!" Mabel called out.

Dipper and I gasped.

"Of course!" The three of us said in unison.

There's a pause, and I could tell that the flashback of Manly Dan punching the pole was on the T.V. screen.

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza." Said Dipper.

"Furious enough, for _murder_!" Mabel emphasized.

Soos suddenly spoke, "Oh, you mean Manly Dan. Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown."

"Then _that's_ where we're going." Mabel concluded.

"Dude, this is awesome. You three are like: The Mystery Triplets!" Soos said.

I almost cringed. Definitely did not have a nice ring to it like the Mystery Twins. Especially since we weren't even siblings.

"Don't call us that." Dipper sternly warned Soos.

Mabel, Dipper and I walked outside.

We noticed Stan pulling a coffin out of his car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for Wax Stan. Something small, but classy."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but have got a big break in the case!" Dipper said.

"Break in the case!" Mabel added.

"Whoop whoop!" I decided to add as well.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer."

I looked at Dipper as he finished that. I wanted to save them the trouble so badly, tell them that Manly Dan or Toby Determined were not the murderers. But I just couldn't. I was still too scared to ruin the plot of the show.

"We have an axe!" Mabel showed Stan. "REE! REE! REE!"

"Hm, it seems like the kind of thing responsible parents wouldn't want you to do… Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me, kids! AVENGE MEEEE!" Stan shouted.

Later, Dipper, Mabel, and I were sneaking around behind a dumpster near Skull Fracture.

"This is the place." He gasped when the bouncer noticed him. "Got the fake ID's?"

Mabel gave him one.

"Fake ID's! Fake ID's!" I whispered a chant.

"Here goes nothing." Dipper said, glancing at Mabel and me.

"Sorry, but we don't serve miners." The bouncer said.

An angry miner spat on the road and walked off.

We walked up to the bouncer and waved our fake ID's in front of his face.

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan the lumberjack for the murder of Wax Stan." Mabel said.

"Works for me."

The bouncer opened the door for us and we walked in.

We stepped over a body. "He's resting," Mabel said.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, okay?" Dipper asked us.

"You bet, Dipper. Where's my beer?" I asked and sauntered off to find my beer.

"No, Stella, not like that."

"You got it, Dippingsauce." Mabel climbed up onto a chair and started talking to a biker.

Dipper noticed Manly Dan and went over to talk to him. I hung back and examined a curious looking stain on the table.

After a few minutes went by, Dipper came over and told us there was a big break in the case. Since I couldn't say who the murderer was exactly, I had to just follow them and go along with it. It wasn't bad really, I like it actually.

"Guys, it's a left handed ax. These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer." Dipper said.

"Oh man, we are on fire today! Pa-zow, Pa-zow, Pa-zow!" Mabel exclaimed. We all fist bumped and checked almost everyone off the list in the time that followed.

"Guys, there's only one person left on the list." Dipper gasped.

"Of course, it all adds up!" Mabel said.

We go with the cops to The Gravity Falls Gossiper, where Toby Determined is in his office.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Officer Blubs yelled.

Toby fell off his seat. "Aaahh! What is this, some kind of raid?" He asked.

"Toby Determined, you're under arrest for the murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan." Dipper stated.

"You have the right to remain impressed by our awesome detective work." Mabel added.

"Awesome detective work!" I chimed in.

"Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!"

"Then allow me to explain." Dipper explained the whole process to Toby, and I listened to him explain it thoroughly.

Mabel crumpled up a newspaper. "Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news."

"Boy, your little knees must be sore… from jumping to conclusions! I had nothing to do with that murder." Toby defended.

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?" Dipper asked.

"Huh? What? Could you repeat?"

"Then where were you the night of the break-in?" Officer Blubs asked.

Toby inserted a tape into a TV. He started kissing a cardboard cutout of Shandra Jimenez.

We all winced at the image displayed on the screen.

"Time stamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature."

"Hooray!" Toby gleefully chanted.

"But, but it has to be him! Check the ax for fingerprints!" Dipper drastically mentioned.

Blubs scanned the ax. "No prints."

"No prints?"

"Hey, I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time!" Durland teased.

The three of us looked at each other with red faces.

Later, we all sat in chairs in the wax room with Soos and the wax figures and listened to Stan mourn.

"Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming."

Soos blew his nose as he cried. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

"They're wrong!" Soos got up and yelled.

"Easy Soos. Wax Stan, I hope you're-"

I cut the rest out as I studied the wax figures. I got up and went to search for something I misplaced. I looked everywhere until I found it.

I was heading back to the wax room when Stan ran past me crying. It was time.

I slowly approached the room and heard Wax Sherlock Holmes talking to Dipper and Mabel.

"Congratulations, my two little sleuths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you."

Then we froze. BUTTERNUT SQUASH!

After the commercial break, Sherlock continued talking.

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've uncovered our little secret. Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically. Uh, no, that sounds too sincere. Slow clap. There we go, nice and condescending. And where's the third one? The other girl? We can't have her running around with our secret!"

"She's somewhere." Dipper said, distracting him.

"Are you… magic?" Mabel asked, mesmerized by the talking figures.

Holmes laughed. "Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic! We're CURSED!"

"Cursed! Cursed!' The rest of the figures chanted.

I was waiting for the right moment to make my dramatic entrance. And it was taking forever.

Holmes narrated the life of the wax figures and how it was "great and all that." Blah, blah, blah I needed my entrance.

"So you're trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" Dipper gasped.

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people are creepy!"

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must… _die._ " And there it was.

"Hey, ugly! You mess with them, you mess with me!" I glared at the wax figures, my sword in hand.

"Well, if it isn't the third wheel? I was wondering when you'd show up." Holmes smiled.

"Unless you want me to deliver your head to the fire, I'd refrain from being smart. Or messing with my friends."

"Stella, you're a genious!" Dipper yelled.

"We can melt them with hotty melty thingies!" Mabel yelled with him. They both grabbed candles from behind them.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!"

"Decorative candles!"

"You really think you can defeat us?"

"It's worth a shot." I growled before I swung my blade and sliced the head off of wax Coolio. "Now!" I hollered.

The wax figures began closing in and started attacking. I was caught in a fight with Holmes.

I swung my sword but he dodged the swipe and moved for me. I was able to bring the sword back and slice his abdomen. He reached for me and gripped my upper arm. He threw me to the side andI crashed into the table. I was going in and out for a few seconds, until I saw Holmes approach Dipper and grab a sword off the wall.

' _Oh no you don't._ '

I realized way too late that I changed an event in the show.

I stepped in front of Dipper and threw my blade up to connect with Holmes'. I pushed Dipper out of the way and my blade came down with Homes'. I'm pushed back into the corner and pinned against the wall like Dipper was supposed to be.

"Once you and this family are out of the way, we'll rule the night once more!"

I look toward the window Dipper was supposed to crawl out of and ran for it, right as Holmes brought his sword down.

"Don't count on it!" I yelled, squeezing myself through the window.

"Come back here, you brat!" I heard him yell.

I climbed onto the sign and slowly walked across it. Holmes followed closely behind me and finally I turned around and our swords clashed. We both tried to maintain balance on the sign. He brings his sword down and the S on in Shack falls off.

"You really think you can outwit me, girl? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

I finally dropped my sword and started to climb off the sign. I hid behind the chimney and waited for him. His boot connects with my body and kicks me down.

"Any last words?" He asked as he raised his sword.

"Got any sunscreen?" I smiled, thanking Dipper in my mind for the comeback.

"Got any-? What?" He turned to see the sun starting to rise."

"There was nothing to it, Holmesy. Just did what a friend would do."

"Outsmarted by a child! No!" He began to melt faster. Everything but his face melted.

"Case closed!" I yelled.

Holmes falls off the roof and splashed on the ground.

I walked back inside to find Dipper and Mabel throwing the wax heads into the fire.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Stella! You made it!" They exclaimed with delight, still tossing heads into the fire, though.

"Of course. I couldn't leave my favorite people." I said.

"Stella, you risked your life to save me. Thanks." Dipper walked over to me and hugged me. I felt my cheeks get warm again.

"You're welcome, Dipper." I smiled.

Stan walked in soon after. "Hot Belgian waffles! What happened to my parlor?!"

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel said.

"I decapitated Larry King." Dipper said as well.

"I fought Sherlock Holmes on the roof and almost died." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!"

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper handed Stan the wax head of Wax Stan.

"My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for affectionate noogie-ing."

He noogied Dipper and Mabel.

"And Stacy, you helped, too. High five."

"Uh, no. My name is Stella, Grunkle Stan. You deserve nothing from me." I laughed, finally high fiving the old coot.

Blubs and Durland pull up in their police car and talk to Dipper. They spat coffee into each other's faces. I laughed and realized it was time for me to go. I snuck around the house and disappeared into the light that took me.

But little did I know that Mabel was watching me.


End file.
